


Blood Lover

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kuro/Fai Remix challenge, writing a fanfic of a fanfic.   Remixed is 's <a href="http://youkohiei-fan.livejournal.com/111357.html#cutid1"><i>To be a Vampire</i></a>.  As youko's fic is based on Richard Matheson's <i>Blood Son</i>, I dug up the story (find <a href="http://www.4shared.com/document/b2WemyR6/Richard_Matheson_-_2000_-_Nigh.html">the pdf here</a> - it's the third short story) as some research. Reading Blood Son didn't actually tell me much, other than why the story is called Blood Son, so here's my vague attempt to tie into that.  I hope I haven't destroyed the original intent of <i>To be a Vampire</i> with this remixed perspective - it's an awesome fic and deserves more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To be a Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9517) by youkohiei_fan. 



It was late, but for him it was early. He had no reason to step inside the restaurant, but there was a welcome sign on the door, so in he went, hoping to pick out his next meal. 

He sat at the counter, ordering a coffee he wouldn't drink, and glanced casually around. A waiter sitting at the end of the counter glanced back at him, and their eyes met - Kurogane's red locked with vivid, crystalline blue.

It was Fai.

Kurogane was certain of it. The waiter looked a little different, well, he looked innocent and human, and _young_ , not just in years but in spirit. The Fai that Kurogane remembered had been so old, so much older than him, that he'd never seen that sort of look on his face, a friendly grin rather than an ancient, all-knowing, sophisticated, and therefore infuriating smirk. 

The waiter came and talked to him, ridiculously cheerful, and it was a stupid act but it was Fai and Fai would always be this way. Kurogane didn't respond, nursing his coffee and letting the idiot chatter away and do his thing. After a few more minutes, the blonde's break was over and he was back on duty, but not before they exchanged names.

Kurogane left with the best feeling he'd had for decades, or longer. He knew he'd be back the next day, and the next, and the next, until he'd memorized the blonde's shifts.

* * *

The waiter's name was Fai.

Of course he would have the same name. Kurogane should have realized sooner, should have looked it up in the yellow books or that new thing called the internet, or some shit, but it didn't matter now. He'd found Fai, and Fai was inviting him into his home on a daily basis, an ignorant human who had this silly fascination with vampire movies. 

It was... interesting, how he didn't have to say much, or do much, and Fai came to him like a moth to an inferno, talking to him, teasing him as Fai always had, but this Fai didn't know him and couldn't lord over him with years of age and magic and an intricate knowledge of everything. This Fai had learned a conglomerate of lore from movies and books, some of it right, most of it wrong, and he was obsessed with reading the same things over and over again. Kurogane didn't mind - actually, he appreciated this intense manifestation of Fai's past life, even though the blonde had no memories of it. 

Kurogane had thought that this circumstance would bother him, but now he realized he was pleased. Fai would remember eventually, and in the meantime Kurogane milked the blonde's innocence for everything he could. The idiot had never been kissed, never been touched - good, he thought, that saved him the trouble of having to murder whatever stupid teen might have tried to drool on what was _his_. 

Once the warmth of those pink, trembling lips touched his skin, Kurogane could no longer hold back. He was gentle, touching and remembering all the places where Fai was sensitive, making the blonde moan and warm up. This was a human, a child, Kurogane reminded himself, and he had to be careful. He didn't kiss Fai's neck as he took him, just enjoyed the look on the blonde's face as he entered, relishing the tight, virgin hole as he humped in and out. He growled, claiming what was his, claiming it again, his cum spilling white and hot into Fai's body.

Fai was _his_.

* * *

After that first night, there was no more hesitation. Fai enjoyed it, Kurogane needed it, and it felt so right when they were pressed together, panting and grinding and fucking. Night after night they went at it, breaking only when the waiter's body couldn't take any more.

Tonight was no exception. Limbs tangled together with bed sheets soaked with sweat and lust. Kurogane felt Fai cum, his muscles clenching voraciously around the larger man's embedded length, and hearing the blonde's moan he almost let himself go. He ran his teeth against the youth's neck, scrapping the skin, almost breaking it, but stopped himself at the last minute. This wasn't the time, Fai wasn't ready. Kurogane satisfied himself by leaving a hickey, and he was pleased, later, when Fai told him how turned on he was by the whole thing.

Fai's memories were gone from his mind, but they were still all there in his body.

Kurogane pulled his naive paramour in for another round.

* * *

They moved in together, but it still wasn't time. Kurogane had to wait, with patience practiced over centuries, for Fai to invite him in each time he came to the small apartment. The blonde told him all about himself, his fetishes and his fantasies, and never asked any questions. It was perfect for Kurogane, who couldn't yet disclose the truth. He knew it still wasn't time. For one, Fai was only just beginning to admit they were in love. For two, Kurogane wasn't hungry yet.

He got a call from Tomoyo. It wasn't on a cell phone, of course, her voice just came right into his head, and he couldn't ignore it. He kissed Fai, telling him he had to go somewhere and promising to be back, before he drifted out into the night. He didn't want to hear what she had to say. He was afraid - afraid she'd tell him he was too late, Fai was too human or too old, or he was too early, and he'd have to sit this out for several more years until Fai remembered. He already knew he'd ignore her. He was starting to feel thirsty.

* * *

He came back, satisfied with the choice Tomoyo'd insisted he make. It'd been weeks, months, since he'd been in the apartment, but now he stepped inside the front door easily, his footsteps heavy on the carpet. He tried to be quiet, but Fai woke up anyway, smiling with real happiness as he pulled himself from their bed. 

The blonde looked like the living dead, his hair dull and matted, his skin unhealthily pale, but Kurogane was not surprised by this. He'd been watching, coming by at night and peaking through the window as best he could, and he knew the young waiter hadn't been sleeping, and didn't properly eat. But there was nothing he could do in that form, and he knew Fai would be alright, since it was almost time. 

The blonde showered him with kisses, surely noticing the chill of Kurogane's skin, but the red eyed man held stonily still. If he responded now, he would lose it, his thirst sweltering as the scent of Fai filled his nostrils. Confusion traced the idiot's eyes, and he turned towards the closet as if to change. Kurogane stared, admiring the fine lines of the youth's body faintly visible through his nightwear, the way his hips shifted awkwardly, sleepily as he walked, so human, so alive. Kurogane knew it was time.

He followed Fai across the room. The blonde turned and looked up at him, his eyes widening, his lips falling open just slightly, and Kurogane gave him no time to think or be frightened before he drew him into an embrace, holding him still, captive, as he bent down and sank his fangs into that pale, pulsing neck.

It felt like hours, but it felt so short - they were making up for centuries, centuries of Kurogane living lonely on a feeble promise, and Fai being dead - and Kurogane was so thirsty, so hungry, and the time was just right. The blood he drew was warm, and pulsing, and alive, and it filled his throat and mouth and coated his lips, and it was more delicious than he remembered. 

When he finally pulled away, Fai was limp, looking up at him with glazed, dizzy eyes, and his lips were still parted but he couldn't seem to form words. Kurogane could feel the change within himself, and knew that Fai could see it too, that Fai knew now, and now was when the blonde's silly obsession and childish fantasies would be put to a test.

"Fai," Kurogane spoke, calling to his beloved with a smile. Even if the blonde ran away, Fai was already his, and the memories would start coming back. 

They would be immortal lovers once again.


End file.
